


Filth Infatuated

by DunningKrugerExplainsEverything



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Smut, Tanya is a monsterfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything/pseuds/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything
Summary: When you think about it, Tanya made Mileena fall in love with her twice. Quite an impressive accomplishment, really.
Relationships: Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Filth Infatuated

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Twitter commented that Tanya was a monsterfucker, and...yeah, that's pretty much exactly what you can expect from this story. 
> 
> Content warnings for some mild choking and gagging.
> 
> Mileena is playable in a few days! Let's just hope that NetherRealms got all the fuckery out of their systems when they butchered Sindel. WE DO NOT WANT TANYA TO BETRAY MILEENA, NRS.

Just because Tanya was a pyromancer, didn't mean she was a _pyromaniac_.

Tanya was not an idiot. Tanya always knew that fire was something to be _respected_ , to be treated with caution and reverence – she had understood this ever since she was a child, when she first began her studies into the flame magics. Fire was birthed in the belly of dragons, and because of this fact, Tanya understood that fire was _divine_ – something to be worshipped, and venerated.

Tanya was a traitor, and a manipulator, but she was also a very sensible woman. She knew that when you threw explosive powders at your enemies, some of the powder would often find its way onto your own clothes, and so you must always wash your clothes afterwards. She knew that when you carried flammable liquids on your person, you must always make sure you have a ready exit when you decide to start a raging inferno.

Pyromancy required a great deal of common sense and practical judgement. You see, pyromancy had a way of weeding out thrillseekers and careless idiots. A flame sorceress needed to be alert, and perceptive, and ever wary, lest she fall victim to her own flames.

Still...sometimes, Tanya also knew, it was necessary to act like a total fucking nutcase.

“ _Bahhh ha ha ha ha ha ha!”_ Mileena screeched, rocking back and forth, cackling. _“Neh heh heh heh heh heh heh!”_

Tanya had just blown up a bridge. She and Mileena had placed caches of combustive powder underneath the walkway, and then Tanya had lit a timed fuse. As Mileena and Tanya watched on a nearby hill, the bridge had exploded into a massive fireball, chunks of masonry and fragments of burning wood raining down all around.

When the bridge was destroyed, a bunch of Earthrealmers just so happened to be standing on it. Soldiers, from Earthrealm's pathetic armies. Men and women in their strange green and brown attire, with their pitiful guns.

Sitting on the grass, Mileena leaned forward, and squinted, trying to see more clearly. “Wait,” she said, in that strangled, rasping voice of hers. _Waaaiiit._ “The Earthrealmers are floating in the river, and yet...they're still on fire?”

She was correct. The few humans that had not been blown into little chunks in the explosion were now floundering helplessly in the water. They screamed and thrashed about as profane, unnatural flames burned away at their flesh, skin charring, arms and legs and chests and faces cooking away, the water doing little to extinguish the fire.

Tanya looked at Mileena, and gave her a wicked, sadistic little smile. “The powder that I prepared was _enchanted_ , Princess,” she said. “The fire that it creates does not die when doused with water. It keeps burning, until there's nothing left but ash...”

Mileena gave a gasp. She was clearly impressed. “Then they cannot escape their torment?” she asked, as she peered at the humans burning to death in clouds of steam. “What a _gifted_ sorceress you are, Tanya!”

Tanya smiled at Mileena. She was wearing black lipstick, and heavy kohl was smeared around her eyes, which accentuated her pleased expression.

 _Her smile._ More and more, Mileena found that she was becoming addicted to Tanya's smile.

For the past few weeks, Mileena and Tanya had been traveling around Outworld, engaging in acts of malicious, impulsive arson. They had set fire to a camp of sleeping Tarkatans. They had detonated explosives in a caravan of displaced Edenians. They had demolished a watchtower filled with loyalists of Kotal Khan.

Tanya took no pleasure in pointless, wanton acts of destruction. She was the child of an Edenian ambassador, and her father had raised a sophisticated, cultured woman, who enjoyed the trappings of a luxurious, refined life. Tanya enjoyed fine wine and exquisite food. Tanya enjoyed jewels and fine clothes. What she did _not_ enjoy was burning down buildings.

But...Mileena did.

Tanya had to admit: pyromancy was a very effective way of seducing Shao Kahn's daughter.

All of the Earthrealmers had perished, by now. There was nothing left but a pillar of black smoke, rising into the sky.

“That was fun!” Mileena chirruped, happily. She pushed herself to her feet. “Where shall we go next?”

Mileena grabbed Tanya's hand, and pulled her towards the distant horizon. Assassin and pyromancer went in search of their next towering inferno.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was Kronika that restored Mileena back to life. She had snatched Mileena from an earlier point in history, and brought her forward in time to the present day.

Why would Kronika do this? Kronika intended for Mileena to bolster her own forces, to assist in her conflict against Raiden. To Kronika, Mileena was nothing more than a tool – one more pawn for her to use.

Unfortunately for Kronika, there was a fly in the ointment.

Shang Tsung.

“ _Tanya?”_ Mileena said, her brow furrowing in confusion. “Who is _'Tanya'_?”

Shang Tsung's expression was utterly blank. A picture of innocence. Not a hint of deceit or duplicity in his eyes. “She is _your love,_ my lady,” he told her, matter-of-factly.

Mileena almost reeled backwards at this. She narrowed her eyes, and stared at Tsung. _“My love?”_ she said.

Shang Tsung's voice was a study in blandness. “All of Outworld know of the Empress Mileena and her consort, Tanya of Edenia,” he said. “When the Usurper, Kotal, betrayed the memory of your father, and led a coup against you, he imprisoned you in the palace dungeons, my lady...”

Shang Tsung allowed a few moments to pass by in silence – he wanted his words to sink in. Mileena's eyes flicked about in her head as she tried to process what Tsung was telling her.

Tsung carried on speaking. “It was the Lady Tanya that rescued you from your prison,” he said. His affect was flat and robotic, as though he was simply reciting history. “For fifteen years, you led a rebellion against the Usurper, and Tanya was at your side all along...”

There.

Shang Tsung stood and watched Mileena, a wry smile on his face and a wicked twinkle in his eye. He watched as Mileena's imagination ran completely and utterly out of control.

_Tanya._

_My consort._

_My love._

_We fought together for fifteen years._

_She fought at my side._

In her imagination, Mileena invented a love story that was far more epic and romantic than anything Shang Tsung could possibly have told her. A love story that stretched over a decade-and-a-half. A love story drenched in blood, and filled with passion and adventure.

This woman...this Tanya...she was Mileena's soulmate. She and Tanya were destined to be together.

Mileena had to find her.

“This...this Tanya,” Mileena said, plans and strategies already forming in her eyes. “Where is she now?”

Shang Tsung bowed his head. He began to speak in a morose fashion.

“When you were slain, the Lady Tanya was enslaved by the Usurper,” he said. “She languishes now in his palace...”

Whatever plans Kronika originally had for Mileena, they would never see fruition.

Her mind fixed, Mileena set off to find Tanya. Kronika was practically forgotten.

Shang Tsung smirked, and chuckled deeply to himself. _That child was always so easily manipulated._ Another piece was off the board.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Here's the most hilarious thing.

Mileena knew nothing about Tanya's body.

Tanya knew _everything_ about Mileena's body.

Tanya had been Mileena's lover for fifteen years, thereabouts. Fifteen years of lust, and intimacy. Fifteen years of history that she could draw upon to please her lover.

Tanya knew that Mileena loved it when Tanya gnawed gently on her skin, even though she never dared respond in kind. Tanya knew that when she raked her fingernails over Mileena's back and shoulders, that Mileena would arch her spine and moan and hiss and sigh. Tanya knew that if she dragged her tongue up and down Mileena's belly, then Mileena would twist and writhe and cry out. Tanya knew that if she trailed kisses up and down the insides of Mileena's legs, then Mileena would beg and plead for release as though she was some lowly commoner.

Mileena, on the other hand...Mileena knew _nothing._ Mileena had _so much to learn._ Tanya would have to teach Mileena everything that had been lost.

The first time Tanya and Mileena stood naked together, Tanya almost felt sorry for her. Mileena was at such a _disadvantage._ Tanya knew so many secrets about Mileena, so many quirks and weaknesses and peculiarities, and Mileena knew _nothing._

In the darkness of their bedchamber, Tanya fell to her knees before Mileena. Kneeling on the soft rugs on the floor, she looked up at her.

“Stick out your tongue,” she said.

Mileena hesitated, for a moment. She looked down at the nude woman kneeling before her, with a sort of wonder in her eyes.

“It's okay,” Tanya said. Her voice was soft and low, both comforting and sensuous. A reassurance and an invitation, all at once.

“Stick your tongue out as far as you can,” Tanya said. She threw back her shoulders, and straightened her spine. All the time, she kept her eyes locked on Mileena. “I want you to push your tongue into my mouth. Push as far in as you can go. All the way down into my throat. I...I'll probably gag a lot, but just ignore it. Just keep pushing in...”

Slowly, Mileena's jaws opened. The upper row of teeth separated from the lower row of teeth, and then her tongue began to slither out, wriggling past those sharp, long, flesh-ripping points.

Tanya watched as, inch by inch, Mileena's tongue wormed its way out of her mouth. Six inches. Twelve inches. Sixteen inches. Twenty inches. Twenty-four inches.

Mileena's tongue curled and snaked about in the air. Globs of drool began to dangle from the glistening red flesh. A drop of saliva fell and landed on Tanya's naked skin, and Tanya drew in a sharp breath, and shivered with excitement.

Tanya could feel a wonderful _glow_ coming to life between her legs. She was tempted to reach down with her fingers, and touch herself...but, no, no, she resisted.

On her knees, Tanya stared up at Mileena's tongue. Oh, how she had _missed_ this. How she had _longed_ for this. The torment she had endured in Kotal's palace, the loneliness...how she had missed her Mileena's touch...

Mileena was still hesitating. She seemed reluctant to place her tongue inside Tanya's mouth. She seemed to be worried that she would hurt Tanya...

“It's alright,” Tanya said, a gentle whisper, a warm smile. “We've done this many times before, my love. I want this. I want this...”

This was all the encouragement Mileena needed.

Mileena bent over Tanya. The tip of her tongue flicked against Tanya's lips, and then she pushed the lips apart, and slid forward into her mouth.

“ _Mmmmm,”_ Tanya murmured, as she felt Mileena's warm flesh fill up her mouth. _“Mmmmm...”_

For a few moments, Tanya luxuriated in the feeling of Mileena's tongue gliding against her own...and then Mileena's tongue reached her tonsils, and Tanya's gag reflex was triggered.

“ _Urghk.”_ Tanya's entire body jerked a little, as she felt the urge to retch. _“Urghk. Urghk.”_

Tanya was worried that Mileena would become discouraged by this, and withdraw from her mouth. And so she reached forward with her two hands – the right, she placed upon Mileena's naked belly, and the left, she reached around and placed against the small of Mileena's back.

Reassurance. Encouragement to continue.

Mileena paused for a moment. Then, she placed a hand upon each of Tanya's bare shoulders, and steadied her.

This done, Mileena continued.

Mileena's tongue forced its way past Tanya's tonsils, and into her pharynx. Now, Tanya began to violently gag and retch.

“ _Uhhhkkkk!”_ she heaved, gasping and gargling, her body shuddering. Her eyes began to water. _“Uhhhkkkk! Uhhhhhkkkkk!”_

Drool started to flow out of Tanya's mouth. Tendrils of thick, shiny phlegm dangled and swung about. The spit dribbled its way down her chin, trickling down her throat and over her breasts.

“ _Ahhkkk-gahhhkkk! Ahhhhkkk! Ahhhhhkkkkk!”_

Mileena's tongue pressed further and further down Tanya's throat. An inch, and then another inch, and then another inch, and then another inch...

“ _Ugggkll...uhhkk....uhhhkk...”_

A naked woman on her knees, her head thrown back, convulsing and shuddering as she accepted an unnaturally long tongue down her throat. A naked woman, bending over her lover, her fanged jaws stretched wide open, her monstrous tongue disappearing into her lover's open mouth.

Mileena and Tanya were looking directly into each other's eyes, now. They were peering at each other down the length of Mileena's tongue.

Tanya's eyes were watering heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks and mingling with the spit and phlegm. What expression could you see in her eyes? _Acceptance._

 _You're a monster,_ Tanya's eyes seemed to say. _You're a twisted, misbegotten beast, Mileena, but I accept you. I accept every monstrous thing about you. Your rage, your bloodlust, your ferocity – I accept you, unconditionally. I want all of you. I want you as you are. Only as you are._

“ _Agghhhhkkkkk,”_ said Tanya. _“Aaahhhhkkkk. Aggghhhkkkkk.”_

Mileena's eyes were wide and full of wonderment. What emotions could you find in these eyes? _Affirmation. Validation._

 _She wants me,_ Mileena's eyes seemed to say. _She desires me. She is not afraid of me...she hungers for me. She is RAVENOUS for me! I will never have to hide who I am from this woman. I will never have to wear a mask with her. She will never judge me. She will never look down upon me..._

“ _Mmmmmm,”_ Mileena rumbled, as she gazed into Tanya's eyes. _“Mmmmm...”_

Tanya's right hand slipped from Mileena's belly. She reached down between her legs, and, with her fingers, began to pleasure herself. She was sopping wet, she discovered.

“ _Urkkhhh,”_ Tanya went, as she masturbated herself. _“Urrkkkkhhh. Urrrkkhh.”_

Mileena sensed that it was time to move things on. Slowly, carefully, she began to withdraw her tongue from Tanya's throat.

Tanya retched and gurgled as she felt Mileena's tongue dragging its way out of her. Still she continued to rub at herself.

“ _Blech!”_ she groaned, when Mileena's tongue finally left her mouth. A long trail of thick spit extended from Tanya's lips to the tip of Mileena's tongue.

Free at last, Tanya did not waste a moment. Shuffling forward on her knees, Tanya pressed her face into the flesh between Mileena's legs.

Her tongue still hanging from her jaws, Mileena's head lolled back, and she moaned out. She could feel Tanya's mouth upon her, now. She could feel Tanya's tongue, dragging across her skin, wandering into her, entering her...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tanya made Mileena fall in love with her twice.

Quite the impressive accomplishment, really.

The first time Tanya met Mileena, Mileena was in chains in Kotal Kahn's dungeon. Tanya could still remember peering through the barred window of her cell door – she could still remember the sight of Mileena slumped disconsolately in the shadows, an iron mask fastened over her face to prevent her from gnawing through her bonds.

“Have heart, my Kahnum,” the first words Tanya ever spoke to Mileena. “I'll see you on the throne again soon enough. I promise.”

Though she was blinded by her mask, Mileena raised her head, and wondered who was speaking to her.

Tanya picked the lock of Mileena's cell door, and then she and Mileena vanished into the night, and thus began the rebellion against the Usurper.

Why did Tanya free Mileena from Kotal Khan's clutches? It was simple: Tanya wanted Edenia's independence to be restored. She was hopeful that, if she helped Mileena to regain rulership of Outworld, then Mileena would reward her by liberating Edenia.

To Tanya, Mileena was a means to an end. Tanya freed Mileena from her captivity so that she could manipulate and exploit Mileena, so that she could use her as a puppet...but then, like an idiot, Tanya ended up falling in love with her tool.

There was one conversation from the past that Tanya remembered very clearly. She was lying in the shadows of her bedchamber, trying to fall asleep, when she heard Mileena's voice in the darkness.

“Dearest?” Mileena asked.

Half-asleep, Tanya turned over, and faced Mileena's side of the bed. “Yes, Kahnum?” she said.

Mileena was silent for a long moment, as though she was reluctant to give voice to her thoughts. Then...

“When I have regained my father's throne...and I free Edenia...will you...will you go home, or...will you stay with me?”

More silence. Tanya lay there in her bedsheets, and wondered what to say.

Eventually, Tanya spoke. “Of course I'll stay with you, Kahnum,” she said. “All I want is for my people to be free, but...I'll stay here, in Outworld, with you...”

How did Mileena respond? Tanya didn't really remember. The memory sort of faded away, after that.

Was Tanya telling the truth? Tanya didn't even know the answer to this. Ideally, she would have loved to have taken Mileena to live with her in Edenia, but...you'll can't always have what you want, can you?

But this was all a long time ago. Eventually, the Empress Mileena was murdered by her traitorous servant, the Kytinn D'Vorah. Tanya surrendered to Kotal Kahn, and she spent the next few years as a slave...

...until Mileena came along, and freed her.

The irony was delicious. Tanya freed Mileena from captivity, and then, years later, Mileena travelled through time itself to repay the favour.

Now...where does everyone stand?

This Mileena is younger than the previous one – younger by about two decades. She is younger, and fiercer, and more impulsive, than the Mileena that Tanya once knew. She is more savage, and bestial, and bloodthirsty. This Mileena is a lot more sadistic than the older version, and loves to play with her food. She can sometimes be quite child-like, in a way.

It is also plain to see that this Mileena has a lot less _guile_ than the older Mileena. Without the benefit of years of experience, this Mileena is a lot more _gullible_ than before. The opportunist part of Tanya knows that this Mileena can be easily led and controlled. The part of Tanya that loves Mileena feels an intense instinct to protect and defend her.

So...how did Tanya win Mileena's blackened heart the second time around?

Simple. This Mileena really enjoys burning things down.

Not long after Mileena rescued her from Kotal Kahn, Tanya showed Mileena a wooden box filled with strange black powder.

Mileena raised a curious eyebrow. “What is _that,_ Tanya?” she asked.

Tanya gave Mileena an indulgent smile. “This, my dear...is _explosive powder,”_ she said.

As Mileena watched, Tanya took a lump of the black powder in between her thumb and her forefinger. She flung the powder at a nearby wall, and when it struck the stone, the powder exploded into a small, multi-coloured fireball. The explosion was accompanied by a very loud and very satisfying _bang._

Mileena's eyes almost popped out of her skull. _“Ooooohhhhh!”_ she said.

Tanya licked her lips, and grinned. She held out the wooden box to Mileena. “Want to try?” she asked, a suggestive edge to her voice.

“ _Yesyesyesyesyes!”_ came Mileena's exuberant reply, as she realized that there was some new trouble for her to get into.

Tanya chuckled fondly. “All right,” she said. “But you must be _careful,_ Princess. Don't set yourself on fire. And whatever you do, _do not taste the powder...”_

And so it was that Mileena went dancing and frolicking around the landscape, flinging explosive powder at any target that took her fancy. Trees. Houses. Animals. People. All the while, Tanya followed behind her, occasionally snickering and sniggering at all the chaos in Mileena's wake.

Eventually, Mileena would use up all the explosive powder...but Tanya was a pyromancer, and she would simply make more.

This is how Mileena fell in love with Tanya the second time. An assassin and a pyromancer wandered around Outworld, a trail of fire and ash behind them. Meanwhile, Kronika and Raiden waged their war against each other, but Mileena and Tanya didn't care. They had more interesting things with which to occupy themselves.


End file.
